Joselyn the Albino Fox
Backstory Joselyn was born into a wealthy family and was a constant target of kidnapping unlike her younger brother. After her 5th kidnapping, don't ask, she requested that her attendant train her in self defense. She found enjoyment in her training, thus she continued it for 6 years; at the age of 15, she became a master in 7 different styles of fighting. Wanting to get stronger and have some fun in her life, beyond the walls of her lavish mansion, Joselyn decides to travel around Mobius. She spends most of her days training when she's not shopping for new gear, helping people in need, or fighting other warriors or even giant monsters just for the fun of it. She accomplishes the more absurd tasks thanks, in part, to her superhuman body; and with her inherent ability to perceive and manipulate chaos energy, she has the power to manipulate the elements as well as time and space. Joselyn crashes into our heroes, more precisely Duke, after she barely escapes an exploding fortress. Personality Joselyn is sassy, tenacious, and proud which often causes her to act quite brash; especially in a fight where she's prone to flaunting her massive power around, but she does have a hint of compassion that occasionally flares up. She is very energetic, working out most of the time to keep from getting bored; and her playfulness will manifest in the form of teasing, especially when she's with Duke. Personal Statistics Alignment: chaotic good Name: Joselyn Origin: Sonic Heroes Legacy Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: mobian, albino fox Date of Birth: Oct 9 *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' libra Birthplace: ??? Weight: 83 lbs (weights on: 2400+ tons) Height: 3' 4" Likes: she enjoys shopping, feeling powerful, teasing Duke, and interacting with others Dislikes: she hates being underestimated or looked down on, lengthy monologues, and quiet places Eye Color: red Hair Color: purple (white fur) Hobbies: shopping, working out/training, Values: strength and friendship Marital Status: single Status: alive Affiliation: sonic heroes Previous Affiliation: ??? Themes: Hit Me W/ Your Best Shot Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B | 6-C | 6-B '''to 1-C''' Powers and Abilities: *Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Through years of rigorous training, Joselyn has become a powerhouse capable of moving faster than lightning, lifting thousands of tons worth of weight, and surviving critical/fatal attacks; and this is with her weights on. *Chaos Force Manipulation : Joselyn's connection to the Chaos Force allows her to sense and manipulate chaos energy, allowing her to control the elements, project energy shields and beams, and control spacetime. Her potency in these regards is dependent on her will as well as the strength of her connection to the Chaos Force. *Transformation : Using the 7 Chaos Emeralds, or the Master Emerald, she can ascend to a higher state of being known as Gaia Joselyn. With an unlimited supply of chaos energy at her command and invulnerability, she becomes one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse; if only for a short time. *Martial Arts : Joselyn is a practitioner of physical combat, she has learned various fighting styles such as boxing, kung fu, judo, tae kwon do, and capoeira. She is also well versed in various weaponry, but favors bo staffs, swords, and firearms. She also briefly studied ninjitsu, and learned the art of deception and espionage. *Elemental Manipulation : Through the manipulation of chaos energy, Joselyn has control over the elements (earth, air, fire, water, lightning, wood, and metal)and can change their states(solid, liquid, gas, and plasma), making her a walking force of nature. She can fly, mold barriers, walk on/breathe under water, create weapons, and other various skills that come with the trade; and depending on certain environmental factors, certain abilities may increase or decrease. *Ancestral Evocation: Through meditation, Joselyn can contact her ancestors to gain insight and knowledge. She can use this to further train herself mentally and spiritually so that she can learn new things about her powers and abilities that she might not already know. Attack Potency: At least City level (she is even stronger than Duke who can trade blows with city busters.) | Island Level (with her weights removed her attacks get "hefty") | Country Level to Complex Multiverse level '(her power rivals that of other super form users.) 'Speed: at least Sub-Relativistic (she can reach speeds over 9 million mph.) | MFTL (now unhindered by the added weight, she's as light as a feather and her true speed can be seen) | MFTL+ to Immeasurable (she's fast enough to dodge attacks that travel through time) Lifting Strength: casual Class M (she can easily carry around 2400 tons of weight, evident by the fact she regularly walks around and fights with her weighted gear on most of the time) | Class G (her uninhibited lifting strength) | Class T '''to Immeasurable''' (the power of her super form makes her strong enough to lift practically anything) Striking Strength: City Class (she can one-shot opponents who can destroy cities) | Island Class (she'll be able to damage someone with island level durability) | Country Class to Complex Multiversal (with the immense amount of chaos energy coursing through her body, her strikes can harm somebody on a complex multiversal level) Durability: At least City level (tanked a city busting punch to the face) | Island level (she is able to tank island busting attacks) | Country level to Complex Multiverse level (aside from invulnerability she can tank hits from beings who can destroy complex multiverses) Stamina: She can fight for at least a week and in her super form she can virtually fight without exhaustion Range: Her attacks can reach across multiple cities | she could cover an island | does it matter at this point Standard Equipment: *'Kiminoyou': "Ocean Empress" is a mystical weapon with power over the water; its full might is only available under the light of a full moon. While it normally looks like a trident, its shape can be manipulated by the wielder to better suit them. *'Weighted Gear': Each of her arm guards, leg warmers, and tail rings weigh 350, 400, and 450 tons respectively. *'Weapon Creation': She can use her elemental powers to create various weapons to use. Intelligence: above average Weaknesses: *Though she has power over all the elements, she doesn't have any special defense against them; if she gets hit with fire she will burn. *Any over exertion of activities will eventually exhaust her. *Ancestral Evocation takes time and concentration, leaving her open to attacks. *Super form may be godlike in power, but is temporary. *Other chaos energy users who rival or surpass her in skill and power. *More capable fighters can out-match her. *She is very brash and impatient, this will cause her to make many mistakes, some of which could be fatal. *Certain elements are weak against others, water>fire>air etc. Feats: *mastered 7 different forms of fighting at the age of 15 *stormed an enormous underground army base in a single night *lifted a 5 story building *dodged a lightning fast attacks *defeated an equally capable demon after a week *outran and tanked a missile Key: Weighted | Unweighted | Super Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques *'Chaotic Finale': A beam of chaos energy that's fired at the target. It can be dodged or blocked. *'Fireballs': With various sizes and destructive capabilities, Joselyn can hurl one or more of these balls of fire at a single foe or multiple targets. This attack never misses so the best course of action is to block, which is a bad idea unless the target has some kind of shield or has an immunity to fire-based attacks. *'Blaze Cannon': A large torrent of flames that Joselyn launches which incinerates the victim, leaving nothing but ashes. DODGE if at all possible. *'Mt Guard': Joselyn manipulates the earth around her for a powerful, protective barrier; or to fit it around herself like armor. Enough force will break through it. *'Gale Wing': With a small twister, Joselyn lifts herself off the ground. She can use this on her surroundings to lift/throw or redirect different objects. Must be careful around fire while using this. *'Metal/Wood Forge': Joselyn can turn any piece of metal or wood into another item of equal or smaller size. The item(s) created must be proportional to the materials used. *'Quake': Joselyn can cause various magnitudes of earthquakes ranging from 2.5 and lower to a 6. Of course this does not affect anything airborne. *'Neptune's Vitality': She uses water to heal wounds. Depending on the severity of the injury, it may take added time and effort. *'Whirlpool Snare': The victim is trapped in a liquid prison. With the target imprisoned, Joselyn then increase the pressure and crushes them. The prison can be broken through with enough force. *'Plasma Stockade': The opponent is stunned with with electrical currents. Effects last one minute for every five seconds of voltage, prolonged use will eventually kill the victim. Better hope you're made of rubber. *'Chill Mirro'r: Joselyn summons a mirror made of ice, it's a stationary barrier that temporarily rebounds all attacks to the sender's direction for one minute. She can summon up to 4 mirrors, but the time they stay active is reduced proportionally to 15 seconds. *'Parasite Plant': Joselyn immobilizes the victim with various vines, roots, and other plants; the target is then drained of their life force which is then fed to a special fruit which Joselyn can eat to refuel her vitality and instantly heal wounds. The more energy they drain the more Vita Fruits are produced, and each fruit grants a month's worth of vitality when eaten whole. *'Ice Lens': Joselyn makes a lens out of ice. It alters any energy attack shot through it, turning it into a precise, deadly laser or a massive destructive blast. *'Chaos Control': The warping of time and space, amplified through an excess of chaos energy, like the Chaos Emeralds or Master Emerald. She can teleport, stop time temporarily, distort space, and make various constructs which can be used in many situations. Other -While this isn't all that much important, it still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia *Joselyn is one of the few main sonic characters i have that hasn't gone through a dozen redesigns. *she's inspired by dragonball and legend of korra. Additional/Optional Stats Gaia Joselyn: This super form is achieved through accessing the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, or an equal amount of chaos energy. Like other super forms, she has access to unlimited amounts of chaos energy allowing her to amplify her innate abilities 1000 times over and then some; and she is granted invulnerability, this form lasts for a short time. Pictures Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Sonic Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Superhuman Species Category:Heroes Category:Element Users Category:Martial Artists